The instant invention relates generally to threading tools and more specifically it relates to an improved threading tool kit for forming threads on cylindrical members, such as rods, pipes, bolts, etc., having different diameters.
Numerous threading tools have been provided in prior art that are adapted to cut male screw threads. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,013,593; 2,019,391 and 2,322,901 all are illustrative of such prior art, while these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purpose of the present invention as heretofore described.